A Strange Minecraft Life
by NighHawk9000
Summary: Michael is a minecrafter who is off on an adventure with many female "human" mobs and friends. Will he make lovers, yes. Enemies, oh yeah. If you have chapter ideas, send it in. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft and/or any references used in the story.

Chapter 1: A Huge Surprise

Michael's POV

Oh I love the Minecraft world. The pigs running around when I hit the; the mobs killing me on site; and the many things I can craft. Minecraft is a wonderful world. Well I better get going and get some more obsidian.

I looked at my hole near my house and look how far down it was. I got my diamond pickaxe, diamond sword, and some steak.

Going down cave by cave without getting lost. Thank to my previous mining adventures I learned to mark my way with redstone torches. Yep I am not going to get lost and fall in lava again.

Oh wait I forgot to introduce myself. I am Michael. I am a minecrafter. I have brown hair, 5 foot 11, and where a black shirt and green pants. (A/N: readers can decide what race he is because well I don't want to cause and racism)

Oh look I found obsidian. Carefully I mined the purple rock and was able to get fifteen of them. I decided to leave as soon as possible. Why you may ask? Well you see while getting here I happened to pass some mobs and now they finally tracked me down.

"Clank" is what I heard.

Of all mobs it just so happen to be a skeleton, the only mob to kill me (exception of bosses).

After a few days I spawned in this world, I decided to go mob hunting. After killing some creepers and zombies, I decided to go back home because a creeper exploded and now I am weak and about to stave. I walked back to my house and opened the door. As soon as I opened it, a skeleton shot me in the back and killed me. Must have shot me in the back and I died. Good thing I made a bed, so I spawned in my house and got my stuff. I decided to search for the stupid skeleton and kill it, but I was unsuccessful. Till this day I hate skeletons.

"Clank" I heard again. It was getting closer and there still more obsidian to mine. Well, what is it, obsidian or my life?

"See you later obsidian I hope I be able to mine you again," I said before running for my life.

Following the torches dodging arrows, I traveled down the cave before seeing sunlight.

I made and saw the skeleton. That fool decided to come out during the daytime. While it exited the cave into the sunlight, I took out my diamond sword and prepared for the fight.

"Come and get some," I said to the skeleton. The skeleton seemed to get frustrated at my remark.

He charged at me with a box in hand and burning in the sunlight. I knew even though he is burning, he would still fight.

I hit the skeleton with my sword and he recoiled at my attack. He got an arrow and shot me. Luckily I stepped to the side and dodged it.

The skeleton seemed to get weaker. I saw my chance a hit the boned man killing it.

I stood there and saw what remained of the skeleton, a single arrow. I walked up to it and took it.

"Ah another one," I said victoriously, "that is one less flint I need to find."

After the battle I walked back to my house. I loved that house it uses to be shack, but after many days it became a beautiful house. To bad I have no one to share with it.

I opened the door, walked to my chest, and took out flint and steal.

I exited the back door into a wide-open space in near the see. I took out the obsidian I collected it and started making a nether portal.

"It's deep underground, pass the bedrock, but dig straight down you will regret that, but now you feel brave, equip with your spade, to roam in the caves," I started to sing.

I continued to sing without realizing a strange figure watching me and coming closer to me.

"I'm moving to the nether, I'm moving to the nether, I moving toooooooo the nether. Ah finally I finished with 5 obsidian left. Now where did I put the flint and steal."

As I searched my pocket for requested item, something touched my shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

"Ahhhh!" screamed the mysterious figure, "please don't hurt me."

"Wait what are you?" I asked the scared figure which I figure out to be female and surprisingly human.

"You promise not kill me," the female human asked.

"I promise"

"Ok. My name is Sasha. I am a skeleton."

I was shocked what should I do kill it or spare it. Ever since my first death, I swore to kill skeletons.

Well what do you think. Review and if you have any character suggestions or idea send them in. And also, NO GRAMMER NAZI


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Minercraft and/or any reference use in this story.

Chapter 2: A New Good Looking Friend

Authors Note: I forgot to mention that Michael and Sasha are both 18. So keep that in mine.

Sasha's POV

"So you're a skeleton?" asked the man I am looking at.

"Yeah."

"So you are a good archer?"

"Do pigs fly?" I retorted at him.

"Only in the aether," he answered.

We both laughed at the commit. "So what is your name?" I asked.

"Me, well I am Michael."

"Hello Michael."

We decided to talk throughout the day and Michael kept on holding onto his sword like he was ready to attack. I was about to pull out my bow if he jumped until he asked a question.

"Uhh, Sasha I have a question," he said.

"What is it?" I replied.

"Well you see, you are human and you said you are a skeleton, a good looking one."

I blushed at the comment, so I decided to answer. "Well you see in this world there are mobs. Some time humans and mobs hook up and they have human mobs like me. So we inherit the traits of our parents," I replied.

"That makes a whole lot of sense now," he said.

"Why?"

"Well while we were talking. I notice that you wouldn't burn in the daylight. So since your half human you can walk out without burning."

"Yeah that what makes us mobs special," I said to him.

We decided to talk some more and it started to get late. I wanted to know more about him, I mean he has a nice body and he is really kind. I just want to stay and make him mine.

"Uhh Sasha. I there something wrong?" Michael asked.

I jumped in surprise. I must have gotten lost gazing at his body I wonder what he thinks of me though.

Michael's POV

Oh man she is H-O-T hot. She has a perfect figure. Her grey hair and grey eyes makes her look seductive. She also has a nice sense of style (A/N I am letting the readers decided what she is going to where so if you have any suggestions send it in).

As we continued to talk, I notice that it was getting dark and I knew I have to go to sleep.

"Hey Sasha, I have to go to sleep I hope we can meet again," I told her.

"Oh, I understand," she said sadly.

"What's a matter Sasha?"

"Well you see I don't really have a place to go."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a strange expression.

"Every mob always move out of their parents place at the age of 16. Me I got kicked out at the age of 14. I lived in the while moving in with other mobs but always getting kicked out. Never found a permanent place to stay," she said sadly.

I felt awful. For 4 years, she never had a place to stay. I just thought mobs spawn and roam around. Man I was wrong. What should I do, let a skeleton rot outside in this world. I hate skeletons, but I don't truly despise them.

"Hey Sasha, I have been thinking. Would you like to live with me?" I told her.

I couldn't believe what I am saying. Why do I have to be a softy? If I were hardcore, I would have killed her on the spot. The look in here eyes and she look stunned. May be this was not the right decision.

"Oh um Michael, you don't need to this. I survived for 4 years by myself. I can handle it. But since you insist, I guess I can move in with you," she answered.

I had mix feelings of this, but I decided to let it slide.

We started walking into my house when I realize something. I only had one room. "Um, Sasha I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well you see, I have only one room and it might take some time before I could make another one, so you have to sleep with me."

For a second I could see Sasha blush, but I didn't say anything.

"That's okay Michael, if I have to leave that is okay," she said sadly.

"No it is okay you don't need to go, we just have to sleep in the same bed, nothing wrong with that."

Her eyes glimmered at the moment, and I knew that I have possibly made a friend with a mob.

We entered the bed and we fell asleep.

"Good night Michael," Sasha said falling asleep.

"Good night," I told her.

What am I doing? This is the most idiotic thing I have done in my life. Letting a mob in my house and sleeping with her. She could kill me in my sleep. I just have to hope for the best. Notch please let me wake up in the morning.

So what do you think? Please review and send in characters or suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft and/or any references used in the story

Chapter 3: You Got To Be Kidding Me

Michael's POV

I woke up in fright. Wait, am I alive. I touched my face and felt my body to see if I am alive. "I knew I could trust her," I said with relief.

I checked the other side of my bed to see if Sasha was still there. I found out she wasn't there. I wondered where she has gone.

After getting up I found a note on my chest.

It said:

Dear Michael,

If your reading this then I have already left to get some food. Don't worry I didn't take anything, but some of your arrows. I will be back later.

Love,

Sasha

P.S. Don't forget to make me a room.

Oh yeah, I totally forgot about the room, well I better get some wood and stone. As I rushed downstairs, I checked my chest to see if I had some wood, wooden planks, and some stone left over. Luckily, I had some left to make Sasha a room.

Man I am hungry, I checked my chest again and found only one raw beef. I hope Sasha comes back with a whole lot of food.

I decided to cook the beef. I walked over to my furnace and placed the beef. After waiting some seconds, I heard a knock on the door. I hope it was Sasha and the food. I walked over to the door and guess what I found. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

I felt pissed off that someone ding-dong ditched me. Man who ever did this to me shall get it.

After feeling pissed off for a few minutes, I decided to get my steak (A/N: For any Minecraft n00b, when you put raw beef into a furnace, it becomes steak). I turned around and bumped into something.

"Ow," I said furiously, "what the heck happened."

As I kept rubbing my head I realized something. There was something in front of me. It was a tall black figure. With all my knowledge, I knew that if there is a tall black figure in front of you, don't look up.

With all stupidity, I look up into the purple glare of a human enderman.

"Uhh, hello," I said to the enderman without looking away.

"Who you looking at?" the enderman said to me with rage.

"Your face. Got a problem."

"Yeah I do have a problem when someone is getting in my face!"

I knew that this guy was serious. Without looking away, I grabbed my diamond sword and attacked him.

With the hit to the face, the enderman teleported away outside into the forest. I chased it and look for the mob.

"Come out here and face me like a man!" I screamed into the forest.

"Don't you mean, like an enderman," said the enderman teleporting behind me and punched me. (A/N: Did you find the reference in that sentence?"

As soon as he punched me, the enderman teleported away from me. I turned around and looked for that son of a..

"Hello," the enderman said teleporting behind me a punched me again. You know what this guy I really annoying. I have to find away to defeat it.

It took another punch in the face to figure out how to defeat him. I decided to sprint to my house.

"Why are you running away punk," the enderman said.

Buy the time I got there, I check my chest and found what I was looking for. Water. I ran back outside to meet the enderman.

"Finally, you decided not to chicken out," the enderman taunted

"No, but you will," I retorted holding the water in front of him.

With out thinking I poured the water on him, but the strangest thing happened. The water did nothing.

"How are you not getting hurt by the water?" I asked the enderman.

"Well you see I…"

Without finishing his answer, the enderman knocked me out.

The only thing I remembered before getting knocked out was that I didn't even get to eat my steak. You got to be kidding me.

What do you think. Don't forget to review and send in some character request and or suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Kidnapping

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft and/or any references used in the story

Sasha's POV

I feel kind of bad for leaving Michael by himself. I mean, he is a nice guy and handsome but diffidently kind. To repay him for letting me stay with him, I decided to get some food for him. I thought he had some food in his chest, but I was wrong.

"There, that should be the last of it," I said picking up the leftovers of the pig I killed, "sweet, I still have 10 arrows left. I better give it back to Michael." In total with the pig I just killed, I have 23 raw beef, 15 raw chicken, and 21 raw porkchops.

As I traveled back to house, I decided started thinking of him. Why would a human let a mob live with them? My parents did it, but I could tell Michael was different. May be later I could do some investigating.

I got closer to the house and notice that the door was still open. May be Michael went to get some supplies and left the door open. Stupid mistake, I thought he would no never leave the door open, random mobs can get in (A/N: Note to all Minecraft Newbies. NEVER LEAVE YOUR DOOR OPEN!).

"Michael I'm back!" I yelled entering the house closing the door, "Michael, are you home?"

Things got really weird now. Why would Michael leave the house without closing the door? As I put the food back into the chest, I started to smell something from the furnace. I ran to it and found steak in there. With my eyes open I ran into the forest screaming for Michael. I hope nothing bad happen to him. I mean he as a nice personality and body, it be a shame if something bad to him-oh Notch, I am sounding like a creeper.

As I got deeper in the forest and I notice something on the ground. I saw Michael's diamond sword. Oh no, something must have killed him. I started to cry when I realized something. If Michael died, would his stuff have fallen all over the ground, not just his sword? And if he did die when I was gone, would he have re-spawned in the house.

I started to notice some more things around the sword. I found small purple particles around it. I know where these come from.

"Enderman," I said furiously.

I picked up the sword and followed the trail of particles.

Michael's POV

Uhh, my head hurts. All I can remember is steak and getting knocked out. Where am I? I felt around me and found out I was in a cage. May be I can break it with my sword. Wait a minute, where is my sword? I started to check my inventory for my stuff when I heard a voice.

"Don't bother," I heard, "when I knocked you out, you dropped it."

"Where am I?" I asked, "and who are you?"

"Me?" he asked sarcastically.

"No the cage," I retorted back.

"May be this can help." As he said that his eyes got brighter and all it became a shade of purple.

"You're an enderman."

"Yes, Michael has finally found out."

He got closer to me and I saw what he looked like. He wore black jeans with a purple shirt. He also wore a black jacket over the shirt. He looked 19, but it is hard to tell because of his height.

"How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously

"We been watching you for a while Michael."

"We?"

"Yes, the clan."

"The clan?"

"Yes the clan."

"What's the clan?"

"If I told you, I will have to kill you, unless your part of the clan."

"Okay, but why have you been watching me?"

"Because we think you are worthy to join the clan."

I also noticed something strange as well. The enderman was a human-mob hybrid. Just like Sasha. Oh man, I almost about Sasha. I hope she could fine me unless she is a backstabbing mob and made my house a mob hangout.

Sasha's POV

I followed the particles all the way into a cave. I got my bow ready to prepare for an attack.

I traveled into the cave when I saw some light and saw two figures. I saw a tall one and Michael. I decided to hide next to the wall hopping that the tall figure, which I figure out was and enderman, and try to overhear them talking.

"Okay, but why have you been watching me?" Michael asked.

"Because we think you are worthy to join the clan," the enderaman answered.

Aw no, not the clan. I decided to act as soon as possible.

Without thinking I jumped out pointing by bow at the enderman.

"Hello Sasha," the enderman said slyly to me.

"Hello Ethan," I said back to the enderman.

I could see in the corner of my eye Michael with a weird expression on his face.

"Wait you two know each other?" Michael said, "What in Notch's name is going on here?"

Trust me Michael something that you should have not gotten into.

What do you think, please review and send in some character suggestions or idea. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Clan

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft and/or any references used

Michael's POV

What in the world is going on? Right now, I see Sasha holding a bow at the enderman, who's name is Ethan, who happens to know Sasha.

"Michael," Sasha called armed with a bow, "don't do what Ethan wants."

"What does he want?" I asked.

"I want you Michael," Ethan said.

"Okay that sounded kind of gay," I told Ethan.

"Look Michael, whatever you do, don't join the clan," Sasha told me.

"Don't listen to her, do it," Ethan said.

What do I do? Join the clan. Before I can answer Sasha shot her arrow at Ethan. In a flash, Ethan teleported behind Sasha and knocked her back to the wall. Sasha was able to get up quickly and shot another bow at Ethan. Ethan again teleported behind her, but she was faster. She turned around a shot an arrow where Ethan teleported hitting Ethan.

I was amazed. Its like they fought before and they know each other's move. Things got intense when Ethan hit Sasha in the stomach, and she started to choke up blood. Not only was I sad, but kind of grossed out. I needed to do something.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I yelled at the fighter.

They stop fighting and looked at me both bloody. "Ethan I made my decision. I am going to join the clan," I said.

"Oh Notch, why did you do that?" Sasha asked me furiously.

"Shut up Sasha you have no business here," Ethan retorted.

"You know what do whatever you need to do"

"Sasha wait," I said to her.

"No you can do what ever you want. I am not going to stop you," she replied.

"Now that is over, follow me Michael," Ethan told me as he let me out of the cage.

Sasha and I decided to follow Ethan, even though Sasha hated the idea.

Ethan came to a lever that he pulled and everything changed. Instead of see caves, I see an underground building with offices and human-mob hybrids.

"This is the clan," Ethan told me.

I was amazed at the building. Who knew mobs can do that. As we walk through the building Ethan told me about the clan.

"The Clan is a secret organization full of only human-mob hybrids. You Michael just happened to be the first full human. The clan also holds a bunch of secret weapons. Sasha happens to hold a special bow that can shoot endermen," Ethan told us.

"Wait, how did Sasha happened to get a weapon from a top secret organization?" I asked Ethan.

"Sasha here just happened to be an agent. She was really good, one of the best. She decided to quit."

"I had a good reason," Sasha retorted.

"Anyways, we also one of the most secret organization. Know all the abandon mineshaft that you find?" Ethan continued.

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked.

"Well you see. That use to be are outpost, but creeper clan destroyed it."

"Wait the creeper clan?" I asked.

"Don't worry you will learn about them later, just follow me," he told me.

As we continued we went down to a huge office.

"You see I am the leader of the clan and I am glad that you joined. Your weapon shall be enhanced so it can hold a special ability. Um where is your weapon?" Ethan said.

"You got to me kidding me, I don't have my sword," I said to Ethan, "I dropped it when you knocked me out."

"Oh yeah, I shall send one of my agents to get it," Ethan told me.

"Wait, Michael," Sasha said as she got something from her pocket, "I have something for you." After digging through her inventory she found my sword.

"Wow, thank you Sasha." I told her.

"Your welcome," she said blushing a little bit.

"Great you have your sword, I will get one of my top fighting agent to enhance it."

As he called an agent to get to his office, Sasha pulled me to the side.

"Michael, don't do it, it is not worth it," she said.

"Sasha, this is my decision. The only reason I joined is so Ethan can stop hurting you."

"Wait, what?"

"I couldn't stand watching you get hurt. I care about you."

"You do?"

"Yes I do, I mean it takes a good friend to come and rescue their friend."

I realized I had to stop this conversation because I started to blush. Thank Notch that the agent Ethan sent got her.

"Sorry I am late, Ethan, I just had to fix another agents sword. What do you want?" the female agent asked.

"Oh Kitty you made it," Ethan said, "Michael I want you to meet are weapons specialist Kitty."

I looked over at the agent and look over and saw Kitty. She is a human ocelot mix. She has dark blond fur with deep blue eyes. She also wore a blue and white ninja dress and a flower in her hair.

"Hello Kitty, I am Michael," I introduced myself.

"Hello Michael," she replied.

"Michael, Kitty here has an ice bow and is one of the most feared at the creeper clan. She also has the ability to turn into a real ocelot," Ethan told me.

"Wow, that is impressive," I said.

"Yep I can transform with this flower my mom gave me," she said.

"Wait your mom was a ocelot?" I asked.

"Yeah when you're the only human on a Notch forsaken island. You get desperate," Kitty said obviously talking about her father.

"Any way, Kitty why don't you take Michael so he can enhance his sword. I have to talk with Sasha," Ethan said.

"Sure can do boss. Come follow me Michael."

"Oh yeah and Michael."

"What?" I asked.

"Welcome to the Clan."

So what did you like? This is my longest chapter. Review and send in suggestions and character request. I want to make a shout out to SomefurryKitty. Thank you for letting me use your character.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It Has Just Begun Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft and/or any references used

Ethan's POV

After Kitty and Michael left, I asked Sasha to join me in my room.

"What do you want?" Sasha asked as she entered my office.

"Sasha, I know what happened in the past was bad, but you have to forget about," I told her.

"Because of your stupid clan I lost my best friends," she said sadly.

"I understand that the lost of Seth was bad, but you have to keep on fighting," I told her.

Seth was a human-mob hybrid that died last year. He was Sasha partner, but after a Creeper Clan fight, he died a hero.

"Sasha please, we need you in the Clan, we need you and Michael to help us," I told her.

"Fine, I will join again, but if Michael dies because of this, I will shoot an arrow at you, get your ender pearl and burn it to a crisp," she said furiously.

"Great, after training Michael you can be his partner."

"Fine."

Michael's POV

"So Kitty, how long have you been here?" I asked.

"I don't know 2 may be 3 years. It is hard to tell after doing so many missions," she replied.

"How long have you known Ethan?" she asked.

"We were partners before he became boss."

"Really, were you guys good partners?"

"We were the best of the best. We went everywhere together, we did it together, and even got in trouble together."

"You guys were more than friends were you?" I asked curiously.

"You see me and Ethan, we are dating," she told me, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, that is all?"

"Well you know curiosity killed the cat."

"Funny that you will say that since you an ocelot."

"I can see why Ethan picked you."

As we continued down the hall, until Kitty stopped at a door. She opened it, and we walked into a room filled with all types of gadgets and stuff.

"Give me your sword," she demanded, "I am going to enhance it. Why don't you explore."

I gave her my sword and decided to explore. I walked around a huge room saying hi to the workers. I was pretty amazed that there was a secret clan all this time. I wonder what other things I didn't find out.

As I continued wondering other secrets, I bumped into a girl. She looked 17.

"Oh, I am totally sorry," I said to the girl.

"That is okay I am pretty clumsy," the girl said.

As I picked her up I saw what she wore. She had green hair, blue jeans, and had a tattered shirt with oil stains.

"Well your pretty," I said, "I'm Michael by the way."

The girl blushed at the compliment, "I am Zoe, I'm head engineer her."

"Really, so you work with vehicles and stuff."

"Yeah, that is my job."

We talked for some time until Kitty showed up with my weapon,

"I'm back Michael. I see that you met Zoe. We better get going though. Ethan and Sasha are waiting for us," she said.

After saying goodbye to Zoe, Kitty and I went back to the office.

As we entered Ethan greeted us and told us Sasha has rejoined the clan. I was glad that she did so at least I know she will be my partner.

"Okay Michael," Ethan said, "I told Kitty to give you the ability to change into a human-hybrid mob."

"Really, how?" I asked.

"Let's see what is the first mob that you think of?"

"Skeleton."

In a flash my skin became really pale. My pants became grayish shorts, and I whore a grey vest with a grey jacket over it. My sword turned into bow.

"You see Michael, not only do your appearance, but your personality also changed," Ethan said.

That was true because I felt stealthy, but aggressive at the same time.

"How do I change back?" I asked.

"Say 'human' and you will be able to change back."

"Human," I said and I went back to my normal clothes.

"Okay so here is your first mission," Ethan said.

Sasha gave me a worry look. I agree with her I mean this is my first mission.

"Because this is a solo mission, Sasha won't be with you. Be careful though, since you joined a clan, if who die you won't respawn."

This got me more worried what if I get killed or something.

"Don't worry this mission won't get you kill if you do it right," Ethan said, "Your mission is to go to a mob club. Thanks to are intelligence, we were able to spot the creeper clans top agent. Her name is Cupa. Your job is try to seduce her into telling us about the Creeper Clan."

"Before I leave, what is the Creeper Clan?" I asked.

"The Creeper Clan is a terrorist organization that destroy buildings," Ethan said.

"That is what creepers do right?"

"Yeah, but these guys are wild and extreme. So when you try to seduce Cupa, turned into a creeper so you'll have a wild and extreme personality," Ethan said.

Great just great, my first mission is to seduce a crazy terrorist. What else can go wrong?

So what do you think? Yep I am making this into a two-part story. Review and send in character suggestion and ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It Has Just Begun Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft and/or any references used in the story

Michael's POV

This is it my very first mission. Ethan told me that if I follow the compass that he gave me, I would be able to find the club where Cupa is. After hours of walking, I came upon the club where Cupa will be.

Ethan told me that I would have to be a creeper to gain Cupa's attention, so I decided to turn into one. "Creeper," I said. In a flash my clothes and weapon changed. My skin tone was the same, but I knew I was different. I checked my clothes and saw I wore a black shirt with a green jacket over it. My pants became black jeans. My sword became a whole stack of TNT. My personality was different. I felt wild and extreme, waiting for danger.

I entered the club and saw how many mobs and human-mobs hybrids. If I wanted to get any information, I needed to go to the person who been here. I decided to walk over the bartender.

I got over to the bar and sat next to a zombie with a tattered white shirt on with a gamine system in his hand (A/N: Slamacow reference). I sat down and the bar man came up to me. He was a regular enderman.

"What do you want?" he asked. Wait, I didn't know I could talk with mobs. May be this is some of the perks of having the transformation ability.

"I want information," I said.

The enderman leaned over and looked at me in the eye. I thought I was a goner, but he didn't attack me.

"What type of information?" he asked.

Thank you Notch for saving me. "Do you know where I could fine," I whispered, "Cupa?"

"Cupa is not a girl who want to mess with," he replied.

"Yeah, but I am looking for her," I said.

"You Creepers are the same, looking for trouble," he said, "Dave, show where this guy could fine Cupa."

The zombie, who is still playing with his game, pointed at a room in the back of the club, which was guarded by two creepers.

"Thank you," I said to the enderman and Dave.

I got up and walked over to the two creepers. "Sir, you are not allowed to pass this point," one of the creepers said to me.

"But is have to see Cupa," I demanded.

"Back off buddy, Miss Cupa is not expecting anyone," the other creeper said.

These guys are really pissing me off. "Look, I need to see Cupa right now and there is nothing you can do about it," I said firmly.

Apparently are conversation has gotten a whole lot of attention because everyone in the club, was looking at us, except Dave who was still playing his game.

The two creepers walked up to me ready to explode until a female voice from the room stop them.

"Cain and Carter, stop," said the female voice, "send to boy in."

Two creepers looked at each other and backed away so I could enter the room. I opened the door and slammed it behind me. "Stupid creepers," I muttered.

"I see that you met my bodyguards," the female voice said.

I looked over where the voice came from and I saw a girl my age sitting down on a long couch. She wore a long green hoodie with a creeper face on it. She also wore brown gloves and had orange hair and eyes.

"Those dweebs, they are handful," I said sitting down on the couch.

The girl giggled at the comment and started to speak again, "Let me introduce myself. I am Cupa. What is your name?"

I wanted to say Michael, but since I am in disguise, I should have a different name.

"The names Cory," I said.

"Really?" she asked with a seductive voice, "I bet you're a real trouble maker."

"Yeah. Some of my friends and I pulled some pranks on people once in a while."

"Oh, just small prank?" she asked loosing interest. I knew I had to step it up to impress her.

"No way. My friends and I pull off huge pranks that we got arrested by the Clan every time," I bragged.

Cupa gained more interest in me as I said that, "You really got arrested by the Clan? What did you do?" she asked more seductively as she got closer to me.

"Well you see. I put a whole lot of TNT under a poor village and blew it off the map," I said.

Cupa was really getting close to me as she put her hand on my chess. "Really. You are a trouble maker," she said more seductively, "I know a place filled with troublemakers."

I got excited because she is going to tell me about the Creeper Clan.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

Cupa got really close now. Her face was literately in front of mine. "Your pretty cute for a trouble maker," she complimented.

"I know, so what is this place you were talking about?"

Cupa giggled and gave me a pamphlet. "Go here and ask for Cupa. I can't wait to meet you there," she said.

My mission was complete I was able to find some information about the Creeper Clan. I needed to go because not only was my mission was complete, but Cupa was really getting close.

"I have to go now," I said.

"Okay, but I hope I will see you soon," she said sweetly.

As I exited back into the club, I turned around to see Cupa again. She blew me a kiss and winked at me. I found it kind of strange that a top agent in the Creeper Clan had a crush on me.

I quickly left the club, but left a surprise there.

After a few hours of walking back to the Clan, I met Ethan and Sasha at the entrance waiting for me.

"How did it go?" Ethan asked.

I showed him the pamphlet and gave it to him. Sasha congratulated me on my mission, and hugged me for surviving. After a few seconds of hugging she let me go. I saw her blushing and I realize I was blushing as well.

"Any way, not only did I get the pamphlet, I left a surprise for Cupa's bodyguard," I told them.

"What?" they both asked.

After they said that, the ground shook and there was an explosion. It seemed that Cain and Carter found the TNT I left them.

So what do you think? Send in review, character suggestions, and ideas.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Training Day Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft and/or any references used

Sasha's POV

Must been one heck of a mission for Michael. When he came back, he looked nervous. I mean every time we mention Cupa, he will get sweaty and jittery. I was going to talk to him today in his room. Ever since we joined the Clan, they gave us rooms in the building.

I was just walking down the corridor to his room when Kitty stopped me.

"Hey Sasha, can I speak with you very quickly?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied, "what's the problem?"

"You know that me and Ethan are in a relationship?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well ever since we got that pamphlet from the Creeper Clan. He has been reading it over 50 times looking for some clues. I try to get him to take a break and hang out with me, but he always refuse," she told me.

"Why don't you both study the pamphlet? Not only are you together, but you are also learning about the Creeper Clan," I replied.

After saying that, her eyes lit up and she ran back to Ethan. I just shrugged and continued to Michael's room. There were so many rooms, but I was able to find his. I opened the door slowly and found Michael singing in his boxer. I was giggling to see Michael sing in his boxer thinking he is alone. The last time I heard him sing is when I first saw him.

"Don't mine at night

I know your lookin' at that cave

And your feelin' kinda' brave.

Go to bed you'll be alright

Don't mine at night

There's nothing that is gonna' change

If you just wait until the day

Zombie wanna' eat your brains

Don't mine at night

I know it's me your gonna' thank

Make a bed it's not too late

3 wool and 3 wooden planks

Don't mine at night

How many times I have to say

Drop the pick and walk away-a

Woah," Michael sang.

I couldn't hold out all the laughter, and I laugh so loud that I accidently fell into his room. I looked up and saw Michael startled. We just looked at each other for a while until I decided to say something. "Hello."

"What are you doing in my room?" Michael asked while he tried to cover up his partially naked body.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," I said sitting down on his couch.

"What is it?" he asked sitting next to me.

"You see after you came back from your mission, you seem very nervous when we mentioning Cupa. What happened?"

"During my mission with Cupa, she tried to seduce me and it felt weird being seduce," he confessed.

"It felt weird to be seduce. Yeah I remember when I have to do a seduction mission. It will feel weird at first, but you will get used to it," I told him.

After telling him some advice he looked happier. Even though he looks happy, I can tell he still looked discourage.

Ethan's POV

I feel happy today. Not only did I figure about more about the Creeper Clan but also my girlfriend was able to help me. I thought she wouldn't be interested. Tomorrow, Kitty and I are going to that club that Michael went to.

I was going to Michael's room to talk to him about training. I got to his room and opened the door. "Hey Michael I need to tell you something," I said entering the room.

As I entered I saw the most surprising thing ever. I see Michael in his underwear, having a full make-out session on his couch with Sasha. I couldn't believe it.

I rubbed my eyes to see if this is happening. I looked again and saw Michael and Sasha talking to each other. Oh thank goodness. Usually endermen are born with a curse called ender eyes. We are very peaceful mobs, but with ender eyes we see things that are not natural. So when a human looks at us in the eyes, we see a giant monster attacking us. That is why we hate being looked at. So thanks to these ender eyes I see Sasha and Michael making out, when they are actually talking to each other.

"What do you want to talk about?" Michael asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about training. I forgot to train you and your ability and I wanted to do it before I go on my date."

"Okay, when do I start?" he asked.

"We start right now," I said punching a button on the wall making Michael fall in the pit.

Sasha looked at me weirdly. "When did you get that?" she asked.

"I got it installed yesterday. It is used for quick escape. Each room have different exits," I replied, "Right now Michael is in the parkour room with our skill experts."

So what do you think? Review and send in character suggestions, and ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Training Day Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or any references used in the story

A/N: I have an announcement at the end of this chapter. Enjoy the story.

Michael's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell down the pi Ethan opened. Where in the world am I going?

After falling for a few seconds, I fell into a dark room. "Hello?" I asked into the large, dark, scary room. I looked around until I heard a voice.

"Hello," a random voice said. I looked over and saw a pair of red eyes. If I were wearing socks, it would have been knocked off.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed at the figure.

"Woah don't get scared," the red eyes said. The red eyes went to a near bye wall and pulled a lever. When the lever was pulled the lights were turned on and I saw a boy my age but smaller.

"Hello my name is Manny. I am a spider," said the boy. He wore all black and his eyes were glowing red.

"Hello Manny I am Michael," I said.

"I know who you are," said Manny, "Ethan sent you here for training."

"Okay, that makes sense, but isn't your name suppose to start with a 's'?" I asked.

"Look," said Manny ticked off, "my real name is Steven Manny Spider. I liked to be called Manny because if you take the 'ny' in Manny, it spells man. And I am telling you I am 75%man."

"75? What happened to the 25%?"

After asking that question, Manny sprouted spider legs from his back.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked.

"So your dad was Slenderman which makes you grow spider legs, inherited by your mom, on your back," I answered

"How did you know my dad was Slenerman?"

I just looked at him shocked until he asked another question. "Why are you in your underwear?"

"Let's go," I said.

We started walking down a hallway until there was a hole in the middle blocking us from the other side. In the hole were separated blocks in the middle.

"Your first job is to get to the other side. On the other side there is a lever. Pull it and we will be able to continue," Manny said.

Okay this might be an easy task. I have done parkour before. Here we go. I jumped on the first block, then the second, and the third.

"Your doing great, your almost there," Manny encouraged.

I jumped onto the fourth one getting ready to jump onto the last one when a waterfall of lava fell.

"What the, Manny what is going on?" I asked.

"It seemed you stepped onto a pressure plate that makes lava fall. You have to time it so when you jump, lava shall stop falling," Manny said.

Great, since lava is slow how am I going to do this. I don't have my sword so I cannot transform. How am I going to do this?

I thought for a while, and had a crazy idea. I jumped into the lava. What a bad decision. I am on fire, with no close, burning and trying to survive. I jumped out of the lava waterfall and landed onto the last block.

"Good job," Manny cheered.

I jumped onto the other side and tried to remember the instructions Manny gave me.

"Pull the lever Michael," Manny commanded.

I looked at the wall and saw two levers. I pulled one and I could here Manny scream. I looked over and saw that lava fell on Manny.

"Wrong lever!" he cried.

I pulled the other lever and the hole filled up with water and Manny swam over.

"Sorry," I said.

"Lets just go," Manny said walking off.

After dodging arrows, parkouring in the dark, falling in water and lava, and doing it all backwards we came to the last stage. The last stage was a giant wall with no ledges to climb on.

"So what do I have to do this time?" I asked.

"I have know clue," Manny said, "the truth is all those things I told you to do, I couldn't do it."

"Wait the parkour master cannot even due it," I said being ticked off.

"Yeah the only reason I am here is that on my application, I said I could do parkour. I just joined yesterday," Manny confessed.

I was angry with this guy. I almost died in my underwear and I have know idea what to do.

I looked at the wall and I knew what to do.

"Okay Manny I know what to do," I told him.

"What?" he asked with some hope.

"Follow me," I said.

It seemed when the Clan built this wall; they didn't complete it. Manny and I went around the wall.

"We did," Manny cheered. I looked at him and he rephrased his sentence, "I mean, you did it Michael."

We continued down until we saw a door. We open the door and enter back into the hallways of the Clan.

"Well this is where we depart," I told him.

"Yep. Look I am sorry about lying to you. I will go to Ethan tomorrow and tell him the truth," Manny said sadly.

"You know what Manny. You are a man."

Manny's eyes lit up and left me there. I felt happy. I guess I am not the only new guy here.

I just stand here looking where Manny ran off until a pair of girls walked by.

"Hello ladies," I said to them.

They looked at me and giggled. I wonder what they are giggling about.

"What?" I asked.

One of the girls pointed at me, and I saw what they were giggling at. I forgot I was in my boxers. I ran away back into my room trying to cover up my body. I feel like an idiot.

Well what do you think guys. Next episode is Ethan and Kitty's date. So here is the announcement. I am looking for more characters, so don't me shy about sending in some characters suggestions. I am looking for human-mob hybrids. Male or Female. If a creeper, it is going to be used as a partner with Cupa. Make sure you mention weapon, clothes, and personality. Don't forget to mention if he/she wants a relationship. And one more thing, send a name and what they look like (Skin, hair, eyes). Try to keep the traits based on the type of mob it is. I am going to pick four of these characters. The people I picked are going to be main characters. So send them in.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Date Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft and/or any references used in the story.

Ethan's POV

I cannot wait for my date with Kitty. Since I have no work today I be free for tonight. Still, today was pretty busy. Manny told me that he cannot parkour at all, so I had to reassign him to another job with the field agents, and later on today, are head scientist Sam is suppose to come over with her test result of a new project.

I looked at the clock. 1 more hour till my date.

"Knock Knock" I heard.

"Come in," I said.

As the door opened, I saw my top scientist with the results of her project in her hand.

"Hello Sam," I said. Sam was 18-year-old slime. She wore a green dress with a lab coat over. Her hair and eyes where green.

"Hello Ethan, I have the results of the test you sent me," she said.

A few weeks ago, I told her to work on a project to enhance a person's body. It takes a long time to complete this certain project.

"Here it is," Sam said holding out a black bottle with an X on it, "I give you Chemical X. Who ever drinks it will hold special powers, but I haven't tested it yet on some one. I was thinking about using it on Manny, but I cannot find him."

"That is okay, I will give it to him. Just leave it on my desk," I told her.

Sam walked over with the Chemical X and set it down on my desk. After doing so, she left my office. I looked back at the clock. 30 more minutes till my date.

I heard my stomach grumble. Man, I am hungry. I took out a steak that I had in my desk and ate it quickly. After eating some parts of the steak, I started choking. I had nothing to drink, so I took the nearest liquid I could find.

Without thinking I took the Chemical X and drank it. I felt better. I don't feel any different but I am not so sure. Hey look at the time; I have to go on my date.

I ran out of my office and ran straight to the entrance. After dodging workers and tripping, I made it to Kitty who was waiting for me.

"Hey Babe," I said to her.

"Hello," Kitty replied giving me a peck on the cheek, "ready to go?"

"Yeah lets go," I said holding the door for her.

We started walking to the club, when I heard yelling and laughing. I looked to the side and I saw Manny getting harassed by a bunch of Creeper Clan goons.

"Give that back," Manny cried.

"Let me see," said one of the goons who I knew was the leader, "No."

The other goons started to laugh and started to toss Manny's bag around. I decided to go over there and tell them to back off.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Give his bag back!"

"Know way," the leader said, "what are you going to do stare us to death."

The other goons started to laugh as well. I started to shake with anger.

"Ethan calm down," Kitty said who was behind me.

I couldn't stand one of my agents to be harassed by these jerks. I started to shake more violently when everything blacked out.

Kitty's POV

I don't know what happened. When Ethan started to shake even more, he grew taller. Not only that he grew two more arms and he pinned the jerks to a nearby tree.

"I said stop!" yelled Ethan. The goons started to get scared and gave the bag back to Manny who was also scared.

"I don't want you to go near him again!" Ethan yelled. The goons nodded and Ethan threw them far away.

"Ethan, are you okay?" I asked.

He looked at me and yelled a loud and giant scream that knocked me back to a tree. I looked back at Ethan and he teleported away.

Oh no, where is Ethan? I looked at Manny who was now shaking with terror.

"What in the name of Notch happened to Ethan," asked Manny.

"I don't know, but we have to find him," I said looking off into the woods during the night.

It started to rain, but I heard Ethan's scream and the rain stopped.

"We have to find him, or something bad is going to happen, Manny," I said.

"But how are we going to find him?" he asked.

At that moment we heard the scream and I knew where to find him.

"Let's go Manny, we have to save Ethan," I said.

In less than an hour, my date turned into a monster, and now I am chasing him through the forest.

I am still looking for more characters, so don't me shy about sending in some characters suggestions. Here is what I am looking for. I am looking for human-mob hybrids. Male or Female. If a creeper, it is going to be used as a partner with Cupa. Make sure you mention weapon, clothes, and personality. Don't forget to mention if he/she wants a relationship. And one more thing, send a name and what they look like (Skin, hair, eyes). Try to keep the traits based on the type of mob it is. I am going to pick four of these characters. The people I picked are going to be main characters. So send them in.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Staring Contest of Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft and/or any references used in this story.

Manny's POV

We have been searching for Ethan for hours. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I want to go to sleep, and I want to go home. "Kitty," I cried, "how long do we have to search?"

"Quit your whining," Kitty retorted, "We have been searching for 10 minutes."

"I know, but it felt like an hour," I said.

Apparently Kitty hates my whining. How I know, well she slapped in the face to make me shut up.

"Will you please shut up," Kitty said.

"Okay," I replied.

We started walking for some a while, until Kitty stop.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Shhh, do you want him to see us?" she said quietly.

"What?" I said still confused.

I looked around until I saw a tall black figure in the forest. We saw him, but he didn't see us.

"Okay now what?" I asked.

"We have to wait," she said.

"Wait. You got to be kidding!" I yelled, "We searched for hours…"

"Actually 45 minutes," she said in a matter a fact voice.

"Okay 45 minuets, and we finally find him, and you us to wait!" I said angrily.

"Shh, keep down," said Kitty, "we don't want him to run away because of your voice."

"NO! I am going to scream unto the Aethers. I am tired, hungry, and bored out of my mind. We are going to get that thing and bring it back, so I could go home fall asleep!" I declared.

"Okay. It won't be hard to capture him now," Kitty said.

"Why do you say that?" I wondered.

"Because, he is behind you," she said pointing behind me.

At that moment, I shut up. I slowly turned around and saw the mutant Ethan staring at me. I was frozen with fear about to scream.

"Manny, keep staring. It seems that Ethan won't attack you if you don't make sudden movements," Kitty whispered.

"Kitty, I am scared," I said while staring into Ethan's eyes.

"Just stay there, I will go and get help. How long can you stare without blinking?"

"I can keep staring for 2 hours."

"Great I will go get help," Kitty said.

"Wait where are you going?" I asked.

I waited for an answer, but I knew Kitty was gone.

I continued to look at Ethan. If only I didn't lie. May be this is my punishment for lying about the parkour.

Sasha's POV

"And that is why you don't mine at night," Michael said to me as we walked down the hallways of the Clan.

"Why are you telling me this? You know I don't go mining," I said looking at him strangely.

"I just wanted to keep up the conversation," Michael said.

We started walking down to science lab. I wanted to talk to Sam about trying to make my bow a little bit stronger than usual.

We entered the room where we saw Sam holding a bottle with blue inside it with a Z.

"Hey Sam," Michael and I said, "What do you got there?"

"This, my friends, is the antidote to a project I worked on. It was called Chemical X. I left the project in Ethan's room. I was going to go there to show him this."

"Sure, we can go together," I said to my Sam.

We started walking to Ethan's office when we saw Kitty ran to us.

"Hey Kitty, how was your date?" I asked.

"Not to well," she said sadly.

She started to tell us about what happened to Ethan.

"Oh that is terrible," Sam said, "What how did that happen?"

"I don't know, maybe I could check his office for some clues."

We nodded at the idea and started searching for clues. After some minutes of looking for clues, Michael found something.

"Hey look what I found," Michael said waving a bottle in the air.

"Let me see," Sam said snatching the bottle away from him.

She examined it until she said something.

"Oh no," she said.

"What!" we all asked.

"It seems that Ethan drank some of the Chemical X. We haven't tested it yet. It seems that Chemical X can mutate a person and makes the user lose control of his body. My project was a failure," Zoe said sadly.

"Is there a cure?" Kitty asked worriedly.

"Well yes, this Chemical Z is the antidote to Chemical X," Sam said holding the blue bottle we saw early.

At that moment, Kitty's eyes lit up and we all ran to where Kitty left Ethan.

Manny's POV

I have been staring at Ethan for 1 hour. I am about to cry. I wonder what Ethan is thinking right now. I bet he thinking of what I look like in his stomach.

"Psst, Manny don't move, we are here to help," I heard in the forest.

Oh no, I am going crazy. I am hearing stuff that sounds like Michael.

"Michael is that you?" I asked.

"Yes, don't worry you and Ethan is going to be okay. You just have to aggravate him," Michael said.

"No that is suicide," I said.

"Just do it we have a plan."

"What do you mean we?" I shouted. In my own stupidity I aggravated Ethan. He teleported and I started running around like a crazy person.

"HELP!" I shouted.

Ethan teleported in front of my face, looking at me funny. I thought I was a goner when something wonderful happened. I see him deforming back into his regularly self. After Ethan fell back to his height, he fainted on the ground and I was able to see Michael, Kitty, Sasha, and Zoe behind him and Kitty has a bottle in hand.

I couldn't say anything, but I just fainted.

Ethan's POV

What happen? The only thing I can remember is creepers harassing Manny. I looked around and saw that I was in my office. I saw Kitty, Manny, Zoe, Michael, and Sasha gathered around me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well it happened like this," Kitty started. Kitty then told me about what happened. So the thing I drank was bad and I shouldn't drink it again.

"Well agents, I thank you for saving me," I said, "Manny your bravery have showed us all that…"

"Let me guess," Manny started, "inspired you that you see great leadership in me and that I could lead the Clan."

"Actually, I was going to say that you shouldn't leave this place without a partner."

"OH"

Everyone started leaving and I could see Manny hitting on Sam. Poor guy even after his near death experience, he is still searching for a girlfriend.

"Hey Kitty, I am sorry for messing up our date," I said.

"That is okay, it was kind of fun just hanging out with you," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah exception of you going mutant and running around screaming."

We both chuckled at that comment and looked into each other eyes.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you as well," she replied.

We got closer and we started kissing. Man it has been a while since we kissed like this. Oh sweet memories.

Still I don't feel to good. I feel like destroying stuff. May be it is a side affect to the antidote. I will just enjoy this moment.

So what do you think? Please review and keep on sending those character suggestions. If you want to find the rules, read the end of chapter 9 or 10. Happy Easter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: He's Back Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft and/or any references used.

Michael's POV

I don't know how I got in this situation. Some Creeper Clan goons were chasing me to the end of a high cliff. I was in my skeleton form and I was unarmed without my bow. I came to the end of the cliff where I turned around and saw Cupa really furious. She looked younger though.

"You made a fool of me," she said angrily, "toying around with my emotion. I blame myself for falling for an idiot like you. You made me look useless in front the Big Boss and now it is going to take me years to rebuild my reputation.

For every angry word she said, she came closer to me and I got closer to the edge.

"You are going to pay!" she yelled. After saying that, she pushed me down the cliff. I was falling to my death. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. I thought of everyone I met. Kitty, Ethan, and Sasha, don't forget me. As soon as I made contact with the ground, I woke up from the nightmare.

"What happened?" I asked to myself, "Was that all a dream. It felt real."

I continued to wonder about the dream until I looked at the time. It was already morning. I better get dressed and get some breakfast before it ran out. Still that dream I had, it feels real. Who cares now? It is just a dream.

After putting my clothes on, I ran to dining hall for breakfast. After getting some food, I decided to sit where my friends are.

"Well looks who decided to get up," Ethan said, "What took you so long? Couldn't find your way out of your room? I know Manny had trouble."

"Look the lights were off and I couldn't find the switch," Manny protested. I laughed at Manny's failure.

"No I didn't have trouble in my room," I said.

"So why were you so late?" Sasha asked.

"Well I had this weird dream and I couldn't make of it. It was so weird." I replied.

"What was it about?" Manny asked.

"Manny," Kitty said, "that is his personal business."

"That is okay Kitty I was going to tell you guys anyways."

I told them about my dream. As I got further into the dream Sasha looked kind of sad. Ethan and Kitty looked disappointed as well. I finished telling the dream and everybody, exception of Manny, looked sad.

"I have to go," Sasha said leaving the table with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"It's nothing. We should get going though," Ethan said.

We got up from are table and left to our daily business.

I wondered what was wrong with Sasha. May be she thought the dream was real like me. Still I better get this thought out of my head.

After a long day of work, I went back to my room getting ready for sleep. I went to my bathroom and started brushing my teeth. After doing so, I looked at my reflection and I saw some words on the mirror.

I wonder how I didn't notice that. In big letters the word 'Hero' was written in redstone. I wondered who put that there. I bet Manny put it there. I better clean it up later.

I entered my bed falling asleep entering the realm of dreams.

In my dream this time I was in my skeletal form again. I was looking at a house in the middle of nowhere. Wait a minute. This house looks familiar. Oh Notch, this is my house. I wondered why I am here.

After of minutes of stalking, I see a figure running back to his house. I couldn't tell who this guy was until he came into a light. I saw his face and realized that is me. What is going on? Is this a memory?

I got my bow ready, and as my dream self opened the door, I shot my arrow straight into his back. I saw my dream self die, and I ran away from the scene.

I realized something right there. This dream is the memory of the skeleton that shot me and made me die for the first time. This is weird.

After my dream I woke up. Not another dream. I got up got my clothes on. As I was about to leave my room, I felt a strange presence.

I grabbed my sword, turned around, and pointed it at a ghost.

"Woah," said the ghost, "put that thing away, you could poke someone's eyes out."

"Who or what are you?" I asked, pulling my sword away.

"That is me to know and you to find out."

I looked at the ghost and saw what he was wearing. He wore a grey camouflage pants, a white shirt, with a grey jacket. I could tell from his appearance that he was a skeleton.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I see you have been having dreams. Those dreams were memories of a famous agent here," he answered.

"Who is he?" I asked.

The ghost started to deform, but before he left, he said something to me.

"Ask Sasha," he said before leaving.

I wondered who this ghost was. I decided to keep it a secret and go to the dining hall.

Why would Sasha know about my dreams? Maybe that is why she left when I told her about my dream yesterday. What secret is she hiding?

What do you think? Please review and keep sending in character suggestions. Thank you to those who send them in. I will tell you the winners soon. The rules for the character suggestion is on Chapter 9 and 10.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: He's Back Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft and/or any references used in the story.

Michael's POV

As I walked to the dining hall for breakfast, I thought of what that ghost told me. Did Sasha really have a secret? She is my partner and friend, so why is she hiding something? The only thing that still confuses me is that 'Hero' word on my bathroom mirror. May be Sasha should know what that means.

I entered the dining hall and got my food. I saw my friends sitting in the same spot from yesterday and I decided to sit with them.

"Why are you so late?" Manny asked, "Did you have another dream?"

"Actually I did," I replied. I told them about my dream, but this time Sasha stayed and everyone else looked happy. I felt disappointed that they were happy that I died in my dream, but Ethan did look a little ticked off.

"Why did he kill him?" Ethan said quietly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," Ethan said, "Well, look at the time. I have to go. Bye guys."

Before I could say anything else, Ethan teleported away.

"Yeah I better go as well," Kitty said.

"Me too," Manny said.

Sasha and I said goodbye to our friends we started talking.

"Hey Sasha, can I ask you a question," I asked.

"What is it?" she asked. I had to be careful on what I ask. I don't want to scare her off like yesterday. May be I could ask what 'Hero' meant to her.

"What does 'Hero' mean to you?"

Sasha was just giving me a blank stare for a long time. Oh great, I blew it. I knew I should have asked is there such things as ghost.

"I have to go," Sasha said leaving the dining hall.

"Great," I said to myself, "I scared her off again."

"Well try another way," I heard a familiar voice.

I jumped when I heard that voice. I looked across the table and saw the ghost I saw earlier.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I am here to help," he replied, "Just in case Sasha did not tell you about 'Hero' I did some searching in the archives and found this."

The ghost gave me a folder with a picture of a skeleton. I opened the folder and read the information. It said:

Seth

Nickname: Hero

Status: K.I.A.

Weapon: A super long bow.

Partner: Sasha

I looked at the paper and figure it out. All those dreams I had were memories of this Seth guy. The only question is that why am I having these dreams.

"So now what?" I asked the ghost.

"Tell Sasha. If she found out that you know about Seth, she would tell you more stuff," he said with a smile.

I thought about that and maid a decision. I got up from the table and ran out looking for Sasha.

"Goodbye Michael! I will see you soon!" the ghost yelled.

As I ran down the hall looking for Sasha, I passed Ethan office and saw Kitty, Ethan, Manny, and Sasha in there. It seems that they were having a deep conversation.

Kitty's POV

"We have to tell him," Sasha said to Ethan.

"We can't," Ethan retorted, "If he finds out about Seth and how he killed him, he is going to leave the Clan."

"But he could still stay if we tell him," I said to Ethan.

"Yeah but I am not taking a risk," he said looking at his desk.

We were talking about the Seth and how he killed Michael. Ethan is afraid that if he finds out, he is going to leave the clan. The dream Michael had recently gave us hope that Michael understands about his death.

Manny was about to say something when suddenly Michael burst into the room. We were all shock at his entrance.

"I know about Seth," Michael said breathing heavily.

Sasha and I eyes lit up, while Ethan looked shocked.

"I realize that my dreams were his memories and that Seth was Sasha's partner."

We were all shocked and some of us more shocked that Michael knows.

"How do you know?" Manny asked. I am kind of surprised that Manny knows about Seth.

"I could tell you that," a voice said.

In a flash, there was a ghost standing in the middle of the room.

We all jumped at the sight and pulled our weapons on him.

"Woah wait, I can explain," the ghost said, "My name is Greg. I am a Ghast. I have the ability to send people dreams and my invincibility can be used in stealth information."

"What type of information?" Ethan asked.

"Lets just say I poked around the Creeper Clans operations," he said.

Ethan's eyes became really purple. That means he was very happy.

"Tell me what they are doing," Ethan said like a little boy about to get candy.

"It seems that the Creeper Clan is trying to collect special items from special mobs. I tried to give clues to Michael about Seth because, Seth bow is one of the items the Creeper Clan want."

"Great, but where is his bow?" Manny asked.

"The bow is where we buried him," I told him.

"Great get the bow and I will tell you all I could," Greg said.

"You heard him agents. Michael, Manny, and Sasha. Retrieve that bow and make sure that the Creeper Clan doesn't get it first," Ethan said.

So what do you think? This is the last chapter you could submit characters. Review and send ideas. Thank You.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: In Search of the Bow

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft and/or any references used in the story.

Cupa's POV

I am bored. There has been nothing interesting in a long time. I am just sitting in my office, doing absolutely nothing. The only thing interesting that happened was when my two bodyguards exploded for some odd reason. I miss that guy though.

As I continued to think about how bored I was my phone started to ring.

"Hello this is Cupa, the queen of boredom," I said picking up the phone.

"Cupa get serious, I have a mission for you," a deep voice said. I woke up from my boredom trance when I heard the voice. This is the Big Boss. I haven't heard from him in years. Usually he will give us special mission if we were a high rank. He stopped trusting me after some Clan agents messed with my feelings, and I gave him information about the Creeper Clan. I took care of him though.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly.

"I need you to get a certain bow from the grave of Seth," he said, "I recalled that you knew him."

I boiled up every time I think of him, "Why do I need that retards bow?"

"Because I need for a special project."

"What project?" I asked wanting to get into the action.

"Lets just say it is going to be epic," he said.

I thought about it and wondered if it was worth it. Yeah it is worth it.

I told the boss, "Okay I am in. I will take some of my men with me."

"Okay Cupa, don't fail me," he said hanging up. Wow, it has been so long. I don't want to disappoint him.

"Crystal, Catharine," I said through the intercom, "time to get ourselves a bow."

Michael's POV

We have been digging for an hour now. Manny is getting weak, Sasha is tired, and since I have the most experience digging, I had to do all the work.

"Michael," Manny whined, "when are we going to stop."

"When we find the grave," Sasha retorted.

"Is your name Michael," Manny said to Sasha.

"No," she replied.

"That is what I thought."

I didn't want to here the continuous argument so I decided to keep on digging. Man this all crazy. I just met Greg and told me that there is some threat that the Creeper Clan is planning. This might be bad.

After some yelling from you knows whom, I hit something.

"Hey, Manny and Sasha, I found it," I said.

Manny and Sasha looked over and saw what I found.

"Is that it?" Manny asked.

"Yes it is," Sasha replied, "Pick it up Michael."

I got the grave onto the ground and opened it up. Inside was a bunch a bones and the bow.

"Yes we found!" Manny cheered.

"Great, I be taking that now," said a mysterious voice.

We looked where we heard the voice. There on the mountain near us was a girl standing in a creeper jacket.

"Oh my Notch," Manny yelled, "It is Cupa!"

"No der Sherlock," Cupa said, "I be taking that bow now.

"Sorry Cupa we got it first," Sasha said.

"Oh that is a shame," she said sweetly with a devious tone, "Crystal, Catharine, take these guys out."

All of a sudden, two female-human creepers joined Cupa on her side. They both had creeper jacket but different hair. Crystal had blond hair, while Catharine had brown hair.

In a flash, I saw Crystal attack Manny, and Catharine attacked Sasha. I wanted to help them, but Cupa pinned me down.

"You have a pretty cute face," she said on top of me, "have I met you somewhere."

I didn't answer but knocked her off me. I didn't want her to get the bow, so I took it and ran up the mountain.

"Run Michael!" Sasha yelled while fighting Cathrine.

I ran up the mountain with Cupa behind me. I ran all the way up to the edge. I turned around and saw Cupa slowly come closer to me. Where have I seen this before?

"Looks like the end of the road," Cupa said, "I think it is best to give me that bow or die and give me the bow. I like the second choice better."

I didn't know what to do. I looked over and thought of a plan.

"Hey Cupa," I said, "Want this bow?"

"No der," she replied.

I did one of the stupidest things I ever thought of. I threw the bow off the mountain.

"You fool!" Cupa yelled.

I didn't replied but fell of the mountain.

Good thing I brought my sword or I would have died. "Ghast," I said.

Instead of falling, I started to fly. I looked at myself and I was clear. I knew this was going to work. I flew down and caught the bow.

"See you later sucker!" I yelled to Cupa. As I flew away I heard Cupa scream.

I looked down and saw that Manny and Sasha just defeated Cupa's friend.

"Good job dude!" Manny cheered.

I smiled at my friends and we started back home.

Still this victory is going to haunt me in the future.

Sorry for the late update. I try to write this, but I kept forgetting. Anyway I got the winners for the contest. Here it is:

Some drunk dude—Gary

Gunsandroses—Flame

shao kahn—Mythral

DarkenAura—Connor

Thank you for the suggestion. These characters will arrive the next chapter. If I don't update soon that means I am working on it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: New Friends and Enemies Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft and/or any references used in the story

Cupa's POV

"I am disappointed in you and your failure," the Big Boss said on the phone.

"Look, that kid Michael, he is stronger than you think," I said, "He is a threat and I think he will be a problem."

"I don't care!" he yelled, "Look the we can get the bow back, but the next item I need is the nether."

"What is it?"

"It is King Ghastard III tear. It is in his castle in the Nether."

"Okay, I will get and I won't fail."

"You won't because I hired a mercenary, and he is waiting there."

"But, I thought you only need my help?"

"I do, but after your failure, it seem that I need to rely on others. You will meet him near the castle. Don't worry; he is going to be useful. Now go and get me that tear!"

Kitty's POV

Man it is hot here. After our recent victory, Greg said that I need King Ghastard III tear. Ethan sent me immediately. He also told me that the Clan in the Nether would help me.

After some minutes walking through the Nether, I came upon the Nether Clan's base. It has been a few years since this place was built. They said that Nether Clan took over a Nether Fortress and turned into an epic base.

As I got closer to the entrance, an alarm went off.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" the alarm screamed.

I didn't know what to do, but before I could do something; the Nether Clan's forces surrounded me.

"Don't move or you will be killed," a guard said, "Raise your hands and follow us."

I didn't know what was going on, but I listened and raised my hands. The guard came to me and handcuffed me and led me into the building.

As we went through the hallways of the fortress, I notice that all members were heavily equipped like they were preparing for a war.

After a few more turns, we came to a room. We entered the dark room and there was a table with two chairs on both sides of it.

"Sit down, out leader will have a word with you soon," said the guard.

I obeyed and sat at one of the chairs.

The guard left and closed the door. After he left, I collected my thoughts and wondered what was going on.

After a few minutes of thinking, the door opened and a figured walked in. I looked closely and realized it was my old apprentice Connor. Connor was human-wither skeleton. He had navy blue eyes, midnight black hair, and he wore a gray hoodie with blue jeans.

"Connor what is going on?" I asked.

"Sorry Kitty, because of an upcoming war, we have been very cautious with who comes to are base." He replied.

"What war?"

"It seems that some of our agents have been mysteriously attacked. We thought it was just some rouge mobs, but after some more attacks we found out it was the work of…"

"Who?"

"Him," Connor said sadly.

"Him?" I asked.

"Yes, this is what he looks like," he said taking out a picture of him out of his pocket.

I looked at the picture and saw a human-like being with a scary disfigured face. His face could make Herobrine wet his pants.

"We been tracking him down for months, but after a few attempts of attacks, he declared war on us."

"So what are you going to do?" I asked.

"We are going to fight to the death," he said coldly.

I was surprised. This must been a serious threat if a whole clan has to go to war, I thought about my current situation, but this is too important to let down.

"I will help," I said to Connor.

"Thank you Kitty," he said, "before we leave we have to talk with my friend Mythral he has my weapon."

"Okay," I said to Connor. I feel this is no going to end well.

Cupa's POV

It is hot down here. I been walking for hours and I still haven't found that mercenary that the Big Boss told me to talk to. I think this is more of a punishment than a mission.

As I continue to walk through the Nether I saw a figure standing there. I remember the coordinates that the Big Boss told me to go to and the figure was standing there. I got closer and saw that he was a human-blaze. He also had red eyes and blonde hair. He wore a red shirt with a black leather jacket. He also had red jeans. I walked to him and he gave me a cold look.

"What do you want?" he said bitterly.

"That depends," I replied, "Name is Cupa, I was sent here looking for a mercenary."

"That's me," he said, "I'm Flame."

"Hello Flame, I have a mission for you."

"Wait, what do I get as a reward."

I thought about this and look at him. Since he is a male may be I could seduce him.

"You could have me," I said seductively.

"Don't try to seduce me," he said with a straight face, "see that land over there."

"Yeah, that is Creeper Clan land."

"I want it," he said, "When you creepers took over my land we blaze lived in poverty. I want it back."

I looked at him and may be he could be worth it.

"Fine I will let you have your land, as long as you complete my missions," I told him.

Flame raised his eyebrow at me. He was probably checking me out or studying me. "Okay, what do you need," he said after looking at me.

The Clan is going pay now.

What do you think? Sorry for updating late. I didn't found time to do this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and get ready for part 2.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: New Friends and Enemies Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft and/or any references used in the story.

Connor's POV

As Kitty and I walked through the hallway to meet my friend Mythral, I noticed that Kitty was quite like she was hiding something. I decided to break the silence.

"So Kitty how is the Clan?" I asked.

"It's okay, we have a new recruit," she replied, "He's a human."

Wow, a human. I thought humans weren't supposed to join the clan, but Ethan must have saw great skill in this guy. "What is his name?" I asked.

"His name is Michael. He is a great member of the Clan."

"Wow, I wish I could have stayed."

"You missed a lot after you left."

"What happened?" I asked.

As we got closer to Mythral's lab, Kitty told me about what happened in the Clan when Michael joined.

"Connor!" yelled a voice.

We looked over to see my friend Mythral running down the hall. He was wearing 3 cloaks (Why? I do no know?), and running down with my katana.

"Mythral, are you done with my weapon?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to run around a play with it," Mythral said sarcastically. I laughed at that comment. Mythral always liked to be sarcastic, so sometimes it gets annoying, but this time it was funny. "I am done with your katana. Thanks to my many research," Mythral said with a smile on his face, "I was able to fuse your katana with dark matter, and create a super katana that uses dark matter."

"Thanks man," I said taking my katana from Mythral. As I grabbed it, I felt stronger. Must be the power of the dark matter. "Great, we can go to war," I said.

"Hey Connor," Mythral said, "before we go try to go to war, who is that behind you?"

I totally forgot to mention Kitty to Mythral. "Sorry Mythral. This is Kitty, she came to help from the Clan."

"Hello," Kitty said to Mythral.

"Hello," Mythral said.

"Great, since we all know each other, let's go fight that thing," I said, "Thanks to intelligence, we have located where to find that thing."

"Where is it?" Kitty asked.

"It is in King Ghastard III castle," I replied. After saying that, I saw Kitty's eyes widened. Did she know something about it? "Kitty, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking," she said.

"Anyways, after reaching, this destination, we will jump him, grab him and ask him to surrender," Mythral said.

"Yeah, that's is the plan," I said.

"Okay lets go," Kitty said.

We have finally reached the destination. After walking for some hours, Kitty, Mythral, and I came to the castle of King Ghastard III.

"Ready?" I asked.

Kitty and Mythral nodded. "On three," I said. "One, two…" Before I could say three, Mythral ran into the castle with his bow and arrow. Kitty and me ran after him.

We got to the throne room and we saw Mythral standing there as well as two other people. One of them wore a creeper hoodi and the other wore a red shirt with a black leather jacket. We looked at what they were looking at and we saw the person we were at war at sitting on the throne.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed, "You fools think you can defeat me."

I looked at him with rage and was about to attack him and kill him.

"With this, I will take my revenge," he said pulling out a golden necklace with a Ghast tear encrusted into it.

"That is King Ghastard's tear," said Kitty with wide eyes, "we must get it."

I looked back our enemy and he started laughing.

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed. He laughed so much that he fell of the throne.

Flame's POV

I saw my chance and ran toward the fallen enemy. I rushed over and took the necklace.

"Give that back!" yelled a voice. I turned around and saw a human ocelot with an ice bow drawn. I looked over at her companions and they were rushing towards me.

Those fools. The first one with the lab coat came charging, but I stepped to the side sticking my foot out. He tripped over landing on still fallen enemy.

"Hey that foul play," he said lying on top of the enemy.

I chuckled at him for his courage to face me. I looked back and saw the other companion come rushing at me with a sword. He swung his sword at me, but I easily dodged each attempt to attack me.

After some dodges, I decided to end this. My opponent slashed his sword at me. Without thinking, I stepped behind him grabbing his arm making him dropping his weapon.

"I guess he disarmed you," his companion said getting up from the fallen enemy.

"Not helping," my opponent said trying to escape my grip.

I looked at him and threw him at his friend, knocking them both onto the fallen enemy. As soon as they were knocked back, an ice cold arrow flew near my head.

I looked back at the ocelot as she got another arrow, preparing to fire again. I ran toward her as she continued to fire arrows at me. I was impressed at her fire rate, but I could easily dodge them.

I finally got close to her and I tackled her and landed on top of her.

"You know if you didn't try to kill me, I would have considered you very beautiful," I said to her with a smirk on my face.

She looked at me with disgust and trying to force me off her. I just smiled and pushed her down and got off.

"Let's go Cupa," I said as the girl I was working for nodded and started running toward the exit. I followed her and looked backed at my foes.

"That was really easy," I said to myself running back into the Nether.

Kitty's POV

I got up and saw Cupa and that other guy run away. I tried chasing after them, but I had to help out my friends first.

I ran over to the feet of the throne and pick up my friends. "Are you okay?" I asked Connor?" I asked picking him up.

"Yeah, that guy knows how to throw a punch," he said while getting him up.

"How about me?" Mythral complained. Connor and I laughed at Mythral as he staggered while he got up.

"Are you okay Mythral," I asked.

"Know that you mention it, I feel horrible," he said. We all started to laughed, but it ended when we heard a groan.

We looked over to the feet of the throne and saw the enemy getting up. He looked different, especially is face. He had pinkish skin with blue eyes. His hair was black, but it looked kind of dirty. He wore a black t-shirt with a black hoodie over it the t-shirt. He also wore blue jeans and black shoes.

As I saw his shoes, I notice that a pumpkin was lying on the ground next to him. No wondered why his face looked deformed. He must have been wearing it to hide his face.

The enemy groaned again and finally got up. We drew our weapons and aimed and him.

He looked upped and his eyes went wide. "Woah, watch where you point those things," he said putting his hands up.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take this sword in my hand and slash you into pieces," Connor said harshly.

"Because I am one of the good guys," he said.

I was confused. Why would he attack Connor's men if he was one the good guys?

"That's it!" Connor said raising his sword ready to swing.

"Connor, wait!" I said. Connor stopped mid-way and looked at me with a confused expression.

"What is it?" he asked confusingly. I ignored him and walked over to our scared prisoner.

"What is your name?" I asked kindly to him.

"The name is Gary. I am a pig-human hybrid," he answered

"How did you get here?"

"My parents were killed by the Creeper Clan and I wanted revenge on them. I sneaked into their base with some stacks of TNT. As I was placing the TNT, I overheard a plan about making the ultimate weapon by using specific material. I heard the names of the items and took note of them."

"Yeah right," Mythral said, "If you were in the Creeper Clan base, why are you here anyway?"

"I was getting there," Gary said, "As I was saying, one of the items was King Ghastard III tear. I decided to leave my current mission and move to the nether. Before I left to the nether I had to make a nether fortress. Got some obsidian, a lot of it and made myself a nether castle to live in. I have been in here for a long time looking for the tear. During that time, I saw some people. I thought they were Creeper Clan so I attacked them."

"Okay I understand now," I said to Gary, "Connor, Mythral, and Gary, come with me."

"Why?" Connor asked.

"Because you guys are going help me and the rest of the Clan clean up the Creeper scum," I replied.

They looked at me strangely until Gary yelled something.

"Horray!"

Next time in A Strange Minecraft Life: Ethan gets lost in the desert and finds himself in a new world. Will he be able to get home or will he stuck their forever.

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but since it is summer, there are going to be more. Also while I was writing this story, I have been thinking of different chapters for this story so that means I can write faster. As you can see that the preview I wrote was one of the few stories I was thinking of. I will still take suggestions for other stories so review. Also I just want to thank everyone for reviewing and I will make it up to you bye updating more. Read and Review guys and thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft and/or any references used in the story.

Chapter 17: Enderman Ethan and the Blue Scarab Part 1

Ethan's POV

It all started like this. While Kitty went to the Nether to speak with Connor, I got a notice that there have been some Creeper Clan activities in the desert. At first I thought it was pretty suspicious, but since it is the Creeper Clan, I can handle it. I got some supplies and left to the desert. Now you must be thinking that since I am an Enderman I don't need water. Even though that is true, you forgot one thing. I am also part human so I need water.

As I was searching the desert, I tried to locate the Creeper Clan. After days of searching, I decided to head back to HQ. The only problem is that I have no food or water and I am in the middle of the desert. I thought I can survive for a day or so, but then I started to feel dizzy and dehydrated.

The problem started is when I fell on the sandy ground and my eyes were closing. I feel like I was falling into a coma. As I fell into a coma, I notice a male figure and a female figure stand over me.

"So now what?" the male figure asked, "We leave him here?"

"Of course not," the female figure said, "The Clan will eventually find him. So we use this to get rid of him."

As she said that, she lifted a golden and blue beetle like item and put it on some sandstone. When doing that, a sandstone structure appeared. After that, the female figure put the beetle into the middle and a purple flash appeared. I looked at the structure and I saw a purple light like you see in a nether portal. I couldn't move, but before I fell into a coma, I was picked up and thrown into the portal.

"Goodbye for good," the female figure said evily.

I woke up with a fright. Where am I? I looked at my surroundings and I saw I was in a bed. I also I was in a room with one window. I got up from the bed and looked outside of the window. I notice I was in a sandy town. People were selling fruits at fruit vendors while others did their regular shopping. I notice that there was not a single mob in sight.

I decided to exit this place. I went downstairs to see if anyone was there.

"Hello?" I asked. I waited for an answer. No one answered. I decided to leave and find out where I was.

I exited the house and walked into the busy streets. I rubbed my eyes because there was a lot of dust in the air. Because of the dust, my ender eyes were acting up like crazy. Everywhere I looked, it looked distorted. I continued down the street and I realized that I was starving.

I asked a citizen and asked where the nearest place to get a nice meal. He told me to go down and I should see a giant sign. I thanked him and followed his direction.

After some time finding the place, I looked up and saw a building with a giant sign. Because I of my ender eyes, I couldn't tell what it said, but I went inside anyway.

I was astonished on what was in here. It was a fancy restaurant. How do I know? What fancy restaurant doesn't have a giant golden chandelier? The tables were clean, the chairs looked fit for a king, and food smelled delicious.

Instead of waiting for a waiter to guide me to a table, I just walked in and sat at a random table. To my luck, a menu was already there.

I looked at all the food choices and I was literally drooling. There was one problem though. They were all expensive, and I have no money.

"Well that sucks," I said to myself. Because I had nothing better to do, I decided to sit there and look around. Apparently, there were a few people sitting at a table near me, and I overheard their conversation.

"So how was your research coming along," a voice said.

"Not so good," another said but had fear in his voice, "give me more time and you could have your treasure."

Since the curiosity took over, I decided to check on what they were saying. I looked over and saw two people sitting at the table. One of them was a big man dressed in a white tuxedo with a black tie and white pants with black shoes. The other was scrawny and wore a green shirt with a brown jacket with many pockets over it. He also wore tan shorts and had tan boots.

"Look we have been partners for how long?" the guy with the white tuxedo said.

"Two years, sir," the green shirt guy replied.

"And what did you say you find for me?"

"The blue scarab, sir," the scrawny guy said looking down at his food.

"Exactly, and do you know what happens if you don't get me that scarab?"

"What sir?" he asked looking back up at the guy he was talking to.

The big guy with the tuxedo got up and walked over to the scrawny guy and gave him a punch in the eye causing him to get a black eye. I didn't want to cause any attention so I kept on watching.

"Ouch!" the scrawny guy yelled in pain.

"Don't be a baby," the big guy said, "That is only half of what I am going to do if you don't get me that scarab. I will give you one more week and if you don't give it to me by then, you are going to get it."

The big guy got up and left the restaurant. I looked backed at the other guy and saw him sulking in his chair.

"How am I going to find it in one week?" he said to himself, "Better find a new place to live and change my name."

I couldn't just leave him there, so I went over to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him sitting in the big guys chair.

"No, I am not okay. I only have a week to find some treasure, which I am sure doesn't exist.

"What is this treasure?"

"It is the blue scarab," he said with disgust.

"The blue scarab?" I asked him.

"The blue scarab was a treasure that the Pharaoh of Atum had. It allowed him to got into another land filled with lushes green fields and treasure underneath the filled. He brought back treasure from the other land and his people were curious about what was there. While he and a few of his soldiers went and got more treasures, some people wanted the blue scarab for themselves. There was a huge war and the Pharaoh and his men died. Legends say that before he died, he hid his pyramid with the blue scarab in it so no one can find it. I wanted to find the blue scarab, but I did not have the resources to find it. That man that gave me the black eye promised me that he would provide the resources as long as he gets the blue scarab. I gladly accepted the offer and went exploring. For two years I have searched for the blue scarab and failed. Now in my head I thinking that there is no such thing as the blue scarab," he explained sadly.

"What does the blue scarab look like?" I asked again.

"It is like a golden beetle with a blue inside," he replied.

I thought about it and had a flashback about the two figures with an item. I remembered that the item looked like the blue scarab.

"Hey man, I think the blue scarab is real," I said to him.

"Yeah right, I know that you are not from here, so how would you know?" he asked.

"Your right I am not from here," I replied, "I am from the overworld, the world where the Pharaoh went when he discovered the blue scarab, meaning that the blue scarab exist. And I am going to help you get it, because that is the only way I could get back to the overworld."

When I said this explanation, he looked at me with delight in his eye. "Then what are we waiting for," he said getting up, "lets go search for that pyramid."

We rushed out of the restaurant and got some supplies for the open desert.

"That reminds me," the scrawny guy said, "What's your name?"

"Ethan," I replied.

"Well Ethan, my name is Carl, nice to meet you," he replied.

I smiled at him and we enter the vast desert searching for the blue scarab.

Six days later

Carl and I have been searching for the pyramid for six days now. We tried asking people if they knew anything, but they kept on telling us that they have no clue on what we were talking about. About now Carl had lost hope in finding the blue scarab. I even started to have doubts about its existence as well. I am now going to be stuck in this dusty desert with no chance of survival.

We decided to set camp where we were and waited for a while before we could go back and try again to find the pyramid.

As Carl and I looked into the night sky, we could see the starts. Even for just a dusty place, you could still see the beauty of the night.

"Hey Ethan," Carl said, "Do you think we are going to find the pyramid?"

"I don't know," I replied, "We just have to wait and see."

We both looked back at the sky and Carl started to ask some questions.

"Ethan, I know that you are not from here," Carl said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"If you're not from here, what are you?" Carl asked.

It took me sometime to answer that question. I looked at Carl and realize he was a full fledge human like Michael. I looked at my surroundings and realized that there was no skeletons, no creepers, and no zombies.

"I am a enderman," I replied, "A human hybrid Enderman to be exact."

"Human hybrid?" Carl asked with confusion.

"That's right. You see, in my world humans and mobs fall in love. Some of them even have children. My dad was an enderman and my mom was human. While I got my physical appearance from my mom, I got my dads ability," I explained.

"Wow must be nice there," he said.

"It is. My world has lots of trees and animals. Even the desert there is not as dusty here. And the snow is fun to play with. The caves allow us to explore and find treasure in there," I said thinking about my home back in the overworld.

"You must be one luck person," Carl said.

"I am," I replied looking back at the sky.

We both looked at the sky thinking about what tomorrow would bring us.

Carl decided to go to sleep in his tent. I decided to watch the camp to see if anyone will intrude on us. Yeah right, we are in the middle of the desert. Who is going to attack us now?

I looked into the dusty horizon. My ender eyes have been acting up recently. I swore I saw some figures moving in the distance. I could have cared less so I decided to keep watching.

The figures I saw decided to come closer. I felt a little uncomfortable so I got up and went to the figures.

"Hey!" I yelled to them, "What you want!"

They didn't replied. I tried getting a good look at the figures, but before I could see anything, someone knocked me out and everything is going black again.

So what do you think? Remember to review my fellow readers and don't forget to send ideas if you have any.


End file.
